A Mystery Unveiled
by ArquenRanger
Summary: Something in Mirkwood is up to no good. Thranduil refuses to tell Legolas the whole truth and his friends can't help him. Frustrated,Legolas goes off in search of whatever haunts his forests,along with Aragorn,who has no idea what he is being dragged into
1. Chapter 1: A Mystery Unveiled

A Mystery Unveiled Arquen  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They all belong to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. This is purely for amusement purposes only; I'm not making any money off any of it. With permission from Cassia and Siobhan I have used Trelan and Raniean as well as mild references to their fics.  
  
Acknowledgements: This is a re-write to the first chapter. I will be re- touching the already existing chapters before continuing on with the fic. Excuse the typos that may have occurred for it has not been beta'd.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins  
  
It was a clear, crisp spring day in Mirkwood. The sun was shining brightly overhead.  
  
'A perfect day for archery lessons," Legolas thought as he slowly walked down the row of elflings that had quickly assembled when they heard him approaching. All of them smiled brightly and nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
His father had asked him to help younger elves with their archery, giving them pointers to help them excel. He enjoyed teaching them and he had to agree, it was a fairly amusing task that he would take on everyday if he could.  
  
Raniean and Trelan, Prince Legolas' best friends and royal guardsmen, were supposed to be accompanying him today. It was to his mild disappointment to find out that morning that they had left before daybreak on a supposed hunting trip without him on his father's orders.  
  
'Nothing to worry about, ion nin. They will be back soon enough. Now mind yourself and go to the practice fields. The younger elves await your guidance.'  
  
Legolas rarely doubted his father's reasoning, but something about the lack of explanation to his question sent a warning to his heart and he mentally reminded himself to be on guard for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
He shook his head, and went back to looking at his charges.  
  
"Focus," Legolas said softly to the small group of elves in front of him who were buzzing with excitement.  
  
The young elves' energy and eagerness reminded him so much of Estel. He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered when he had taught Estel the proper way of using a bow not too long ago.  
  
'It has been too long since I have last seen you, mellon nin. How I wish to see you again.'  
  
He continued walking down the row of elves, inspecting their technique and stances and giving them pointers that would help them. Legolas continued walking until his eyes lighted upon a particular elf that seemed to be upset, but trying to mask it from the other elves' eyes.  
  
"What is your name, young one?" Legolas asked gently, kneeling down on one knee so as not to seem intimidating.  
  
The elf blushed at the title given to him by the Prince of Mirkwood, turning his face so that he was staring at the ground instead of the elf beside him.  
  
"I am Findaráto, son of Galathil," the young elf said proudly, looking back up Legolas and smiling. His father was one of the King's closest guards and he admired him with the utmost respect.  
  
"I know your father very well," Legolas replied, earning an enormous smile from the elf. "He is one of the best in archery and has kept our family safe for many years," Legolas began, smiling as he saw the impossible happen as the younger elf smiled even wider, "and I can feel that his skills have also passed on to you." The Prince paused for a few seconds and held the younger elf's gaze, noticing that the elf was no longer smiling. "What seems to be troubling you?"  
  
"Well," the young elf looked down at his friends who seemed to be having so much fun despite the fact that many of their arrows did not hit their intended target, "I can't seem to get my arrow to hit anywhere near my target." The elf looked up at the prince, his cheeks turning slightly pink yet again.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself. "It just takes a little practice." Picking up an arrow laying on the ground next to the elf Legolas handed it to him. "Now, notch your arrow."  
  
Findaráto complied, but not before stealing a glance down at his friend's who had by now turned to face him, curious as to what he and Legolas were up to. He shook slightly as he put tension on the string.  
  
This was not lost on Legolas who began whispering so only the younger elf could hear. "Sight in on your target."  
  
The young elf looked around until he found a tree about one hundred feet away.  
  
"Clear everything from you mind, and just concentrate on your target. Take a deep breath and relax." Legolas watched the elf closely. "Ready?" he looked at Findaráto who nodded imperceptibly.  
  
Releasing his arrow, Findaráto was surprised to see that his arrow had hit his target dead-center.  
  
Legolas could barely contain his laughter as a smile spread across the younger elf's face.  
  
"I did it!" The elf turned to his friend's who congratulated him. "I can't believe I did it!"  
  
"Why don't you try that again?" Legolas said, handing yet another arrow to the younger elf.  
  
The day had been a long one, but Legolas enjoyed it nonetheless. Anywhere away from his father, at the moment, was bliss.  
  
After this morning, Thranduil had become incredibly quiet and would not speak of what was bothering him even though Legolas had inquired several times. With every inquiry he was waved away impatiently. It was as if his father knew something Legolas did not.  
  
Walking slowly back to his room, almost as if in a trance, the elf prince began to dwell on the hundreds of things that could make his father seem almost...like a stranger to his son. He had no time to dwell on this, though. Down the hall he heard a break in the silence as someone hurriedly ran towards him. Instead of turning around he continued walking to his room. If it was important then whoever was behind him will most likely continue running after him, even if it meant chasing Legolas to the depths of Mordor.  
  
A few seconds later he heard a familiar voice calling to him. Legolas had almost made it to the door to his room but stopped mid-stride, smiling to himself.  
  
"My Lord," Raniean said running up to Legolas' side.  
  
"And where have you been today, Raniean, or did you and Trelan forget that you were supposed to be helping me teach the young ones today?" Legolas tried to feign disappointment as he turned to face Raniean. The prince's mood changed immediately concern as he saw the worried and wearied face of his friend. His normally blonde hair was flecked with mud and dirt, matching that of his face. Small scratches could be seen on his face and arms but nothing too serious. "What is the matter? Where is Trelan?" Legolas paused for a moment. "Why are you back so early from your hunting trip?"  
  
Raniean looked away from the prince as he heard Trelan's name, fixing his gaze on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Raniean, what happened to Trelan?" Legolas asked his concern growing more by the second.  
  
Raniean ignored the prince's questions. "Come, my Lord, your father has asked for you."  
  
"Did my father tell you why he wanted me?" Legolas asked hoping to get an answer as to why his father wanted him now after ignoring him the past twenty times.  
  
Raniean shook his head, and finally tore his gaze from the floor and faced Legolas. "Legolas, Trelan was hurt gravely today, along with two others. We were on walking to our normal hunting spot when Trelan and I decided to split-up into two parties."  
  
His voice hitched as he recounted his story. Legolas placed his hand on Raniean's shoulder comfortingly, seeing his friend's distress.  
  
"Half of the contingent went with me and the other half went with Trelan. We promised to meet back at our camp a few miles back before sun-down, but only half of the men that had gone with Trelan returned with what had happened. Legolas, we found them, grievously hurt by something that has never traveled these woods before. The way the elves had described they had seen sent a chill down my back and a deep dread into my heart, but whatever it is I do not know," the elf continued.  
  
Legolas was saddened by this turn of events. "Will they be alright?"  
  
Raniean shook his head. "I do not know."  
  
The prince's heart tore in two at the news. Slowly, he pulled Raniean forward until their foreheads lightly touched. "There is still hope. Rest now, you have been through so much today. I will speak to my father and find out as much as I can about this."  
  
With that said, Legolas slowly pulled away from Raniean, giving him a reassuring smile and walked off in search of his father.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Rivendell

**A Mystery Unveiled**

**Arquen**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They all belong to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. This is purely for amusement purposes only; I'm not making any money off any of it. With permission from Cassia and Siobhan I have used Trelan and Raniean as well as mild references to their fics.  
  
**

**Acknowledgements: This is a re-write to the first chapter. I will be re-touching the already existing chapters before continuing on with the fic. Excuse the typos that may have occurred for it has not been beta'd.**

Chapter 2: Leaving Rivendell  
  
"Estel, what are you doing?" Elrond looked down at his youngest son who was crawling on all fours, mere feet from his own bedroom.  
  
Aragorn looked quickly up at his father and raised his hand, trying to silence his father before he asked anymore questions. With any luck, Elladan might not have heard his father's questioning.  
  
Elrond shook his head and walked away. He knew very well his sons were up to something, and he did not wish to find out.  
  
Aragorn watched the retreating back of his father. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his task; he had to catch Elladan.  
  
Elladan had been promising Estel for weeks now that he would get back at him for the "accidental" spill of itching powder in his bed. He had noticed the way Elladan had looked at him all day. There was no mistaking he was planning something.  
  
Estel continued crawling down the hall silently. He heard a noise inside his room and he knew for sure that he would finally catch his brother. He had the upper hand this time.  
  
"What do you think you are doing on the floor, Estel?" Elladan said approaching his brother from behind. He smirked slightly as he saw Estel turn to look at him, his face etched with shock.  
  
"Weren't you..." Estel turned around completely placing his hand on his knees.  
  
"Weren't I what?" Elladan asked thoroughly enjoying his brother's confusion. He raised an eyebrow in question, "Are you in trouble with Celboril again?"  
  
Estel glared at his brother. He would pay for this. Elladan, seeing the way his brother looked at him, backed up slowly and raced down the stairs, heading towards the garden.  
  
Estel didn't bother chasing him, but instead he slowly got up from the floor and walked the few feet to his room, all the while devising a plan.  
  
"You should have seen the look on Estel's face, Ro," Elladan said to his twin who was sitting beside him at the dinner table.  
  
"I cannot believe I missed it." Elrohir looked across the table at Estel who hadn't spoken a word. "Why are you so quiet, Estel," he asked teasingly.  
  
Aragorn just smiled menacingly, his gaze falling on Elladan.  
  
"You are in for it now, brother," Elrohir said, understanding Estel's intent very well.  
  
Elladan just grinned. "Why exactly, little brother, were you on the floor anyway?"  
  
Aragorn was just about to answer when Elrond stopped him. "All of you eat your food. Questions can be asked later, when I am very far away from the three of you."  
  
The three of them smiled at their father's response and continued to eat their food. You could hear nothing but the sound of three hungry elves hurriedly eating their meals. Elrond shook his head at the lack of proper etiquette from his sons but said nothing, enjoying the silence. At long last dinner was nearing to an end. Having the last of the dishes cleared away Estel saw that it was fit to speak once more.  
  
"Father, I wish to go to Mirkwood tomorrow and visit Legolas." It had been five months since Legolas had been in Rivendell and he missed his company dearly. "I promise I'll be back before the sixth week passes."  
  
Elrond looked upon his youngest son, knowing there was no way to change Estel's mind once it was made up. In all truth, he thought Estel would have asked him sooner seeing that Legolas and his son were practically inseparable. "Very well Estel, but you must promise me that you WILL take extreme caution."  
  
"I will father," Estel replied glad that his father had not tried to dissuade him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elladan snicker and he turned to face him. "You are lucky, brother, for now," he glared.  
  
Elladan could barely contain his laughter, "You are lacking skills, my brother, if you need all that time to find a way to exact revenge on me."  
  
"Laugh now. Let us see who is laughing when this is over," Estel said, getting up from the table. "I will be in my room packing, father, if you need me."  
  
Elrond nodded his head, rubbing his temples to lessen the pain of an oncoming headache. "Go to Celboril and ask him to prepare you some food for your travel tomorrow."  
  
"Yes father," Estel replied walking away from the table. He stopped as he reached the foot of the stairs, "I'd be ever watchful if I were you Elladan. I do not leave until tomorrow morning." With that, Estel raced up the stairs to the comfort of his room.  
  
Aragorn was up before dawn. Checking over the things he would carry on his journey to Mirkwood he made sure he had everything he would need. He strapped his bedroll to the bottom of his pack and placed it over his right shoulder. Then he walked to the corner of his room where his weapons were located. His bow, quiver, and sword were lying alongside each other on the floor. Picking them up, he put both his quiver and bow over his left shoulder, and attached the sword to his belt. Making sure that his knife was strapped inside a pocket he had made in his boot, he made for the door.  
  
Finally, he left his room and walked down the hall to the kitchen to pick up the food Celboril had packed for him the night before, and then continued down the stairs to Rivendell's gate. There, his father and brothers waited for him.  
  
"Take care, my son," Elrond said to Estel, who smiled at the fatherly worry.  
  
"I will, father." Estel replied. "If I'm not back in before the sixth week, which I will be," Estel added quickly as he saw the stern look on Elrond's face, "then you can send Dan and Ro to come and rescue me."  
  
Both of his brothers, who were standing alongside their father, could not contain themselves any longer and they burst out with laughter.  
  
"Should we get our stuff ready now?" Elrohir asked playfully before his father's gaze quieted both him and his brother.  
  
Before Estel left, he gave his father and both of his brothers an embrace.  
  
"Are you sure you do not want a to travel on horseback," his father asked once again as Aragorn began walking to the gates of Rivendell.  
  
The ranger shook his head and shouted back to his father, "I am in no hurry, father. I would like to enjoy my surroundings instead of rushing past them." After a few minutes of silence he waved good-bye and left Rivendell's gates.  
  
"May Illuvatar watch over him," Elrond silently prayed to himself as he watched his son's retreating back.  
  
It felt good to walk alone once more in the wild. Taking a deep breath, Estel looked over to the horizon and saw the sun just beginning to rise. He could not wait to see Mirkwood and Legolas' friendly face once more, but little did he know of the of the evil turn of events that will come to haunt them all.

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3: Disagreements

Chapter 3  
  
Already weary in body and now in mind, the Prince raced down the halls of his home to his father's chambers, eager to get to the bottom of this new disturbance immediately. There were so many questions running through his head at the moment. Absently, Legolas ran his long, slender fingers through his hair as he thought about what Raniean had told him.  
  
How could there be something evil in Mirkwood's forest that the elves didn't know about it until after it had acted? Legolas' face was etched in worry and confusion. Why had Thranduil sent out a hunting party without him?  
  
Little by little, the elf started piecing things together, until a thought occurred to him that he hoped was not true. His father knows about this new evil in Mirkwood, and he was trying to shield his son from it.  
  
Legolas was so lost in his thoughts and this new discovery that he hadn't noticed he was already standing before the closed door of his father's chambers. Breathing in deeply to calm the anger that was slowly building in his heart, he placed his hands gently on his father's door, and pushed it open.  
  
"Legolas, is that you?" Thranduil's voice floated over to him from where he was seated, in front of the fire.  
  
The Prince closed the door before answering. "Yes Ada, it is I."  
  
His father slowly got up from his chair and turned to face his son; his eyes showing no emotion. Patiently, the elf prince waited for his father to continuing speaking, but already a few minutes had passed and not a word was spoken.  
  
"Ada, what is going on?" Legolas was frustrated at the silence between them and he could no longer hold the anger in his heart. "I know you know something about this, yet you do not tell me."  
  
"Legolas, some things are not meant to be known by everyone," Thranduil replied, walking over to his son and placing an ageless hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  
  
The Prince stared at his father, skeptical of his answer. "Why do you speak in riddles? Do you not know what is haunting our forests?"  
  
Thranduil slowly removed his hand from Legolas' shoulder. He stared at his son, reading the anger in his eyes, before turning to face the dancing flames of the fire. "I am afraid, Legolas, that I do not know of that evil which haunts Mirkwood."  
  
A pang of guilt passed through his heart as he spoke these words to his son. Thranduil knew all too well what this evil was, but to tell Legolas and have him fear what he himself feared was too painful for him.  
  
"I know you, ion nin, and I must ask you not to go looking for it," Thranduil continued, slowly turning to face his son, "for it will only lead to ill ends."  
  
"You ask of me that which I cannot do," Legolas replied, staring at his father in disbelief. "Do you not know already that three of our brethren have been gravely injured? How many more must be hurt or even killed, before we take action?"  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil sighed, needing his son to understand. "I know who has been hurt. Do not let your impatience ber your folly!" Legolas knew something was wrong, or rather he felt it. His father was not telling him the whole truth, and he wanted to know why. If his father continues to refuse to tell him was happening in Mirkwood, then he would just have to figure it out for himself.  
  
"Go, my son. I need to think." Thranduil quietly dismissed his son, slowly walking back to his chair and sitting down, gazing into the fire once more.  
  
The way his father had dismissed him, he knew that he would get no more answers that night. Legolas balled his fists in frustration, looking at his father once more, before walking over to the closed door.  
  
"Very well, Adar, but you know in your heart that I will not stay idle." Opening the door, he slipped out into the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada," Legolas whispered to himself as he continued walking down the hall back to his room. There were so many questions racing through his head that he needed answers for, and yet he did not know who to turn to; if his father had refused to tell him the truth, then who could he find that would?  
  
There was so much pain and anger in his heart and it was too much to bear; he needed to find solitude. After minutes of walking through halls and up flights of stairs, he was glad to have finally reached his peace and quiet of his room.  
  
He was grateful to see the soft radiance of the stars pouring in through his window, lighting up his room with a unique glow that soothed his soul. The stars had always helped ease the worries of his heart and mind.  
  
He strolled over to his window, lightly jumping onto the ledge, and stared off into the night, the light of the stars catching in his silky white golden hair. The Prince searched for Earendil, the star of high hope, and upon seeing it, his troubles fled.  
  
Legolas began to relax, and he leaned his head against the stone behind him as he began humming an elvish tune that floated through his room and into the night, finding a temporary release from his problems.  
  
The night wore on, and Legolas had to finally give in to sleep. Jumping down soundlessly from the window ledge, he walked over to his bed, not bothering to change his clothes, and fell down onto the softness of his mattress. He thought back to his times with Estel, smiling slightly, before falling into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Encounter

Chapter 4  
  
It had been two weeks since Aragorn left the comfort of Rivendell, the days were long and the journey wearisome, but finally on the night of the fourteenth day he reached the boundaries of Mirkwood. Exhausted, Aragorn stood there for a while pondering on whether he should enter the forests. Remembering the last time he had done so, he decided instead to search for a place to set camp for the remainder of the night.  
  
Looking around, his eyes landed on a small area well hidden from view by thick bushes and tall trees. Estel cautiously walked over to it, still wary of his surroundings. He knew of the foul creatures that roamed the woods at night and he would not like to be caught unaware.  
  
Reaching the area he would be camping for the night, he slowly knelt on the ground fumbling with the straps that attached his bedroll to his pack. In minutes, Estel had his bedroll unfolded on the ground and was removing his weapons, placing them next to his bedroll in case he would need them sometime during the night.  
  
Just as he was placing his bow and quiver on the ground, he saw movement to his left, and quickly notched an arrow. He stood still for a few minutes, but he heard nothing else, and warily put back the arrow into his quiver and laid his bow on the ground.  
  
Rest did not come easily to him that night; he was still disturbed about what happened. When he finally did fall asleep, nothing around him could wake him, not even the creatures of the night.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start at the sound of movement within his small camp. Instinctively he reached for his sword, which he had placed beside him before he went to sleep. Fear ran through his body as he noticed that his weapons were no longer at his side, nor anywhere in his camp.  
  
Running his hand down the length of his boot, he was relieved to find that his dagger was still there. He knew, however, that it would not save him from whatever had stolen his weapons, and he quickly set about gathering his things while paying close attention to his surroundings.  
  
The darkness was slowly diminishing as the sun began to rise, casting eerie shadows over the area. Shouldering his pack, Estel knew that he must make for Mirkwood's gate as quickly as possible. He did not know if this new threat was meant for him or to the whole realm of Mirkwood. It was strange though that whoever had stolen his weapons, had not tried to hurt or him or steal anything else but his weapons, and Aragorn found this incredibly nerve-wracking. It was almost as if they wanted him alive.  
  
He shuddered at the thought, but then dismissed it from his mind. What he needed to do now was get to Legolas and tell him of what was happening in the depths of Mirkwood.  
  
Peering into the ever clearing darkness for any sign of an attacker, Aragorn quickly ran to the cover of Mirkwood, hoping that at least the trees could shield him from unwanted eyes. Without knowing it Estel quickened his pace; paranoia and the added fear of being weaponless ran through his entire being, adding to his own adrenaline.  
  
He felt that someone was following him, and soon enough he was racing through the woods, speeding around trees and jumping over fallen logs and protruding roots. Ahead of him he saw the familiar gates to Legolas' home, but he couldn't stop himself from running, not until he felt he was safe.  
  
"Halt! Halt! Who are you and what business brings you to Mirkwood?" one of the elves guarding the gate shouted, staring at the running man.  
  
Aragorn heard the shouts directed at him and slowly brought himself to a stop. Steadily he bent over, placing his hands on his knees, and letting his dark brown tresses cover his face as he tried to slow the beating of his heart and regain his breath.  
  
The guards mistook this gesture thinking that the man was wounded, and ran to him while calling for help. Aragorn tried to stop them, but he didn't have the breath to yell out.  
  
The guards were soon surrounding the ranger, and quickly hurried him inside the gates, having no idea of whether this man was friend or foe. It was only when Estel looked up, that the elves recognized who the man was.  
  
"Strider! Are you alright? Why were you running?" one of the guards asked, concerned at the way the man had come to Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn fixed his grey eyes on the elf and softly clasped him on the shoulder. "I am fine, Saelmin, I need to speak to the prince immediately."  
  
The elf was skeptical of the man's answer, but did not question further. Turning to one of the guards, Saelmin sent him on an errand to bring the Prince to him at once.  
  
"What brings you to Mirkwood at this time of the year, Strider?" Nadeniel, another of Aragorn's friend and one of the guards of Mirkwood, asked curiously.  
  
The ranger was about to answer, when from the corner of his eye, he saw Legolas approaching him. He couldn't help but smile at the seriousness of his friend's face.  
  
"Strider?" Legolas asked confused. His men had said it was urgent for him to come, and the last thing he expected was to see his friend.  
  
"Yes, mellon nin, it is I." Estel replied. For a moment he forgot about what had happened that day, and was only glad to see his friend once more.  
  
The guards slowly dispersed, leaving the two of them alone. Walking forward, Legolas embraced him. "My guards said you were hurt," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"They were mistaken." The man paused for a moment before continuing. "I am so glad to see you again. It has been too long."  
  
"That explains why my clothes have no recent tears or bloodstains," Legolas teased clasping his Estel's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend's jest, but did not counter it. Legolas knew this was odd, but didn't think much on it. Slowly, the two of them turned to walk, and it was then that the elf observed the ranger's disheveled appearance, and then he noticed something he had not noticed earlier.  
  
"Estel, surely you did not travel from Rivendell without your weapons?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Of course I didn't," Aragorn replied, his voice revealing his true emotion. "They were stolen from me." 


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 5  
  
Legolas' normally fair features were now etched with concern. "What do you mean your weapons were stolen?"  
  
"Exactly how I said it, Legolas." Aragorn looked at the elf, rolling his eyes as the prince crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the man to explain. "Someone.or something came into my camp early this morning, around dawn," Aragorn continued, staring at the elf who still did not seem satisfied with his answer. Giving up, the man recounted the whole story to Legolas, watching the elf's reaction as the story neared to an end.  
  
"Estel, you should have sent word that you were coming," Legolas replied, keeping his arms crossed and fixing his friend with a stern glare.  
  
"In all truth Legolas, I was hoping to surprise you."  
  
"You did, mellon nin, you did surprise me more than you think," the elf prince said, lowering his arms to his sides and biting his bottom lip, not knowing how to continue. "Aragorn, there is some evil in Mirkwood's forest. I would have warned you to stay in Rivendell until we figured out what has happened to our forest. I would have never forgiven myself if you were hurt."  
  
"I wasn't hurt," Estel stated, staring at his friend with a firm look, "But you said I could have been. Legolas, has someone been hurt already?"  
  
The elf prince nodded his head, and finding Aragorn's gaze too much for him, he turned his head. "Three of late have been wounded. One of whom, Aragorn, was Trelan."  
  
Legolas stared at the ground. His strong shoulders shook involuntarily as he remembered how helpless he felt when he saw Trelan that morning. It broke his heart to see the torn body of his best friend and know he was powerless to do anything but watch as Trelan fell in and out of consciousness. Raniean was there, but they were too full of sorrow to say any words of consolation. He remembered as the healers told him that Trelan might not live.  
  
A whimper escaped his lips, and tears slowly fell down his soft check. Aragorn was in his own world, shocked by the news of Trelan, but was brought back to reality as he heard his friend's anguish. Walking over to Legolas, who had moved a few feet away from the man, he lifted his hand and placed it on the elf's shoulder, hoping to lend some comfort to the pained elf.  
  
The prince turned to face the man and couldn't help but smile. Estel was always there for him, and although the elf was thousands of years his senior they shared a greater bond he ever had with anyone else, except for his father. To him, the man was more like his brother than a friend, and nothing could change that.  
  
Setting his hand lightly on Aragorn's shoulder, he gave it a comforting squeeze, reassuring the man that he would be fine. Nodding his head, he motioned for them to continue walking.  
  
It was late afternoon as the two beings made their way toward the palace. In a few more hours the sun would set, and soon they would be able to take comfort in the stars.  
  
Upon approaching the palace, however, Aragorn was saddened to see that the elves' usual cheer was gone, and was replaced, instead, by a mask of seriousness that the ranger hadn't seen since before Legolas' uncle was there. The man shuddered as he remembered what the twisted elf had done to Legolas' home.  
  
So lost was the man in his own thoughts that he did not notice the uneven rocks laying in his path and barely kept himself from falling flat on his face. After steadying himself, he ran his weathered hand through his hair, and turned to face Legolas who had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Be careful now, young one," the elf said, knowing that it would irk the man. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Raising and eyebrow, the elf continued his teasing, "Come, you must be weary from your day, I mean, after all the running."  
  
Legolas stopped as the man playfully punched him on the shoulder. Raising his hands, the elf quietly surrendered, and the human smiled. It was one of their unique abilities to make light of a situation, no matter how dire it was.  
  
*****  
  
After walking down many halls and up flights of stairs, they finally reached the one place where they were headed. Motioning with his hand, Estel entered the room which he recognized very well from previous visits, and the elf entered behind him.  
  
Legolas strolled over to a couch in the far corner of the room and sat down while the ranger walked over to the bed and threw his pack on the floor. Unconsciously, Aragorn reached down to his side as if to get a hold of his sword that was no longer at hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said from where he sat, the man's action not lost on the elf, "that your weapons were stolen."  
  
Sighing, the man laid down on the bed, relieved to be off his feet. The ranger moved aside stray locks of hair that had gotten onto his face, and turned his head so that his gaze fell onto the elf.  
  
"Do not blame yourself; you could not have prevented it from happening. They were stolen from me, but I will get them back." Estel said, looking at Legolas with solemn eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, it is dangerous out there. You have been lucky once. Do not chance your life again for your weapons."  
  
".so you want me to do nothing?" the man interrupted, sitting up on the bed with his own face matching that of the elfs. "I will not stay here while I can be out there aiding you and your father. Yes, I want my weapons Legolas, but I also want to help."  
  
The elf prince shook his head, his flaxen hair spilling over his shoulders as he propped his elbows onto his knees and leaned his head onto his upturned palms. "I know there is no way I can change your mind."  
  
"You are right, mellon nin, you can't change my mind." Estel replied smiling at the elf.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said, as he slowly lifted his head from his hands to face the smiling man, "I'm afraid we are alone this time. My father will not help us. He is keeping whatever he knows about this evil from me."  
  
"He just wants you to be safe," Aragon said, getting up slowly from where he sat and walked over to the elf.  
  
"No, Aragorn," the prince replied, shaking his head, "he is trying to shield me by not telling me what is going on."  
  
".therefore he is trying to keep you safe," the man interrupted, stopping mere feet from where the elf sat.  
  
Legolas faced his friend, his blue eyes boring into the man. "Maybe he is, but it still doesn't feel right." The elf gracefully stood up from where he sat.  
  
The man said nothing, but turned to lie back onto his bed once more. The room was quiet for a while, both of them were lost in their own thoughts. The silence, however, was broken as a low growl was heard from the ranger's stomach.  
  
Smiling, the man sat back up in his bed. "I believe my stomach has just betrayed me." Estel laid his hands on his stomach as if to stave off further noise.  
  
Walking over to Aragorn, the elf proffered a hand to the sitting man and he gladly took it. "How long has it been since you last ate?" Legolas asked smiling.  
  
Estel furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember the last time that he ate. "It has been about a day, maybe even two."  
  
The elf chuckled. "Clean-up and dress so we can go eat some dinner. If you need me I'll be down the hall in my room."  
  
"Wait! What is wrong with what I'm wearing already?" Aragorn's teasing voice reached the elf's ears, who was already halfway down the hall to his room.  
  
"Legolas," the man urgently yelled. The elf prince rolled his eyes as he turned to walk back to the ranger's room.  
  
"What is it Estel, can't find anything to." Legolas stopped as he reentered the room and saw Aragorn holding a rolled up note in his hand.  
  
"Legolas," the man said concerned, "this was not in my pack when I left Rivendell."  
  
The elf was about to run over to the man when he heard someone calling for him from down the hall. Peering out of the doorway, he saw one of his guards run by room. So intent was the elf on finding the prince that he did not notice the elf standing in the guest room.  
  
"Turion," the elf prince yelled down the hall to the guard. "I am here. What is wrong?"  
  
"My lord," the elf turned his head quickly at his name and quickly raced down the hall to face the prince. "My lord, there has been another attack."  
  
Aragorn, hearing the guard's urgency, pocketed the note and ran to Legolas' side.  
  
The guard hardly took notice of the man who was now beside the prince. "You must hurry." 


	6. Chapter 6: Twist of Events

A/N: I really want to thank Cathy for beta'ing this specific chapter (although she has beta'd my past chapters) because this chapter in particular gave me so much trouble to write. Thank You for the suggestions and helping me! I would also like to thank Cor for helping me translate those lines into elvish.hehe. You're a lifesaver! Now onto Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas eyed the elf standing before him, his deep blue eyes locking on to the guard's. "Tell your men that I will see to them shortly."  
  
The guard nodded his head and quickly rushed down the hall the way he had come, eager to tell the waiting elves the prince's message.  
  
Legolas watched as the elf disappeared around a corner. Feeling the man's gaze boring into him, he turned to face the ranger who appeared completely confused by what had just transpired.  
  
"Aragorn, I must go to my father. I have questions that need answers and he is the only one that can help me." The elf stared at his friend a moment longer before taking off down the halls, but stopped shortly when he heard the ranger following him.  
  
Legolas turned to face his friend, his face fixed with determination. "No Aragorn, you must stay here for now. My father does not know you are here and it should be left that way."  
  
"Legolas, I can help," Aragorn replied, his eyes pleading with the elf to let him follow.  
  
The elf eyed the man, urging him to understand. "If my father finds out you are here, he might think that we're up to no good and then I will surely get no answers."  
  
Reluctantly the ranger nodded his head, backing away slowly, caught in indecision.  
  
"Do not worry about this Estel, I will be back soon, and hopefully with answers." Legolas gave the man a reassuring smile as he continued down the hall to his father's chamber.  
  
*****  
  
Walking back into the guest room, Aragorn strolled over to his bed and laid down on it. Sighing loudly, he placed his hand onto his right pocket and pulled out the now wrinkled note that he had pocketed earlier. He had previously planned on waiting until Legolas came back, but now he couldn't resist his curiosity. Flipping onto his stomach, he slowly unfolded the note and laid it out before him on the bed.  
  
The first thing Aragorn noticed was that the note was written in elvish, which struck him as curious. It was written so quickly that the handwriting was barely legible  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the odd assortment of hastily drawn figures. At the bottom left corner was a crude drawing of an elf with an arrow pierced through his heart.  
  
'This person must really hate elves,' Aragorn thought to himself as he saw similar drawings near the edges of the note.  
  
He breathed in deeply slowly looking over the words, pondering on whether he should wait until Legolas was here to read it. He couldn't help himself as he began reading out loud:  
  
You thought you could be rid of me, but guess who  
  
is back. Surprised? Well you should be... I have come  
  
come back to you now after thousands of years and  
  
I am thoroughly enjoying inflicting the same pain upon  
  
your people that you have inflicted upon me. I am back,  
  
and now that I am, I will never leave. Thank your little human  
  
messenger for me. His weapons are most useful...  
  
Aragorn re-read the last sentence, his heart beating faster by the second. He feared what this new evil was, and couldn't help but shudder at what this thing had used his weapons for. Shaking slightly, he slowly folded up the note and placed it in his pocket once more.  
  
His hunger having come back, he got up and gathered his pack off the floor, and placed it onto the bed. Pulling out a couple of berries and nuts, having nothing else to eat, he began eating and was disappointed to find that there was not much left. Tossing his pack back onto the floor, he stood up and walked over to the small chair in the corner of the room.  
  
The moonlight was shining in through his windows along with that of the stars, which glowed brightly in the sky. Sitting down, he began rubbing his half-lidded eyes not wanting to fall asleep until Legolas had come back. Turning his body sideways he propped his legs on one arm of the chair and his head on the other, placing his folded hands onto his stomach.  
  
Closing his eyes, he reflected on the happenings of that day and the strange note that had mysteriously appeared in his pack. He tried desperately to find clues or even hints that he might have missed before, hoping to piece together some of the mystery.  
  
The ranger had heard nothing, not even the slightest footfall that would've indicated that something drew nearer. Usually he would have but he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even worry about anything else.  
  
The next thing Aragorn knew was that a knife blade was positioned dangerously close to one of the major veins that ran down his throat and a hand covered his mouth. The man was dragged out of his chair not even give the chance to stand up by himself. His captor did not loosen his grip on the knife, yet tightened it more than needed. In his mind the ranger was trying to think of a way to escape, but the odds didn't look good.  
  
"You are coming with me *human*." His captor spat at the helpless man in his arms. "I see that you and the prince are very close."  
  
The ranger tried to struggle. Bringing his hands up he tried to push the knife blade away so that he could maneuver around his captor and bring him down, but his captor was too quick. Taking his hand off the man's mouth, he quickly grabbed the hilt of a hidden sword and brought it hard against the ranger's skull making the man lose consciousness and fall limp into his arms.  
  
******  
  
Legolas reached his father's room within minutes and this time he did not hesitate to enter. Upon entering the room, he saw that his father was sitting in the exact same place in front of the fire. It looked as if he had not moved since he was last here.  
  
Walking over to middle of the room, he cleared his throat loudly hoping to get his father to notice that he was there, but Thranduil didn't so much as bother to look up.  
  
Clenching his fists, the elf prince walked over to his father, positioning himself so that he stood in front of the elf king, blocking his view of the dancing flames into the fireplace.  
  
"Father, there has been another attack. Have you done nothing yet to protect our people?" Legolas' deep blue eyes flashed with anger.  
  
The only answer the younger elf received was the crackling of the fire behind him. Not knowing what else to do, he kneeled so that he was level with his father, forcing Thranduil to look him in the eyes. Legolas was taken aback as he saw the lines of worry that creased his father's face and the sadness that was easily read in his eyes.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas knew that whatever Thranduil kept from his only son was eating him up inside. The elven-king's expression did not change when he had spoken. Frustrated, the elven-prince placed his hands on his father's shoulders and shook him gently, but he didn't even blink. It was if his spirit had gone and all that was left was his lifeless body.  
  
"Ada, you must tell me what is going on. You cannot keep whatever is bothering you bottled-up. Look what it is doing to you.what it already has done. Let me help." His last words were spoken in despair. How would he ever get through to his father? Tears slowly spilled from eyes down his fair cheek and he lowered his gaze to the floor, not wanting his father to see his anguish.  
  
A soft touch on his right shoulder made the prince raise his gaze from the floor to his father. Turning his head, he could see that it was Thranduil's hand that was clasping his shoulder.  
  
"Caru annam, ion nin." Thranduil's voice was quiet and raspy as he spoke. *Do not despair, my son*  
  
"Ada, trenarenni man le isto." Legolas did not wipe away the tears that were now streaming down his face. He no longer cared if his father saw them or not. *Ada, please tell me what you know."  
  
It hurt Thranduil to see his son's sorrow, but he could not bring himself to tell him what was haunting Mirkwood.not yet.  
  
"Legolas, dangweth nin inna u onif." *Legolas, my answer will not change.*  
  
The younger elf's face tensed with anger and he quickly stood up from where he knelt on the floor. He tried to control the frustration that was building in his mind, but it was just too much to keep in.  
  
"Father, I need to know. Not only have you put our own people in danger by not telling us what is out there, but also the travelers in our woods are threatened by this *thing*." Legolas' voice rose in volume as he continued. "You are letting Mirkwood fall into the very hands of evil."  
  
"Mirkwood is not falling into anyone's hand other than my own. It is best that you not know what is out there, for the sake of your life and mine!" Thranduil's voice was firm and unyielding.  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows skeptical of his father's replies. "What is happening to you?"  
  
The king squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "I do not know, ion nin, but I need to rest." His last sentence was meant to finish the discussion. Slowly getting up from his chair, Thranduil walked over to the water basin that was in the far-side of his room. Cupping his hands, he filled them with water and slowly began washing his face.  
  
"Ada." Legolas was not going to give up so easily.  
  
"No, Legolas," Thranduil replied, turning so that he faced his son. He knew that if he let Legolas continue to question he might not be able to keep his secret hidden. "Go.please."  
  
The prince stared at his father in disbelief before turning to leave the room. He knew in his heart that no matter how hard he tried, he would never get an answer from his father.  
  
******  
  
Thankful to reach the guest room and find comfort with his friend, Legolas was surprised to find that the man was nowhere in the room. Smiling to himself he walked out of the room and down the hall to his own room, hoping to see the man waiting for him, but he found no one. Legolas knew that Aragorn had not followed for he had seen the man walk back into the guest room before he left. Where else could the ranger have gone? His concern growing more by the second, he rushed back down the hall and into the guest room once more hoping to find any hints or clues to indicate where the man had gone.  
  
Though not as skilled as Aragorn, he scanned the room for any signs of the human's whereabouts, yet found nothing.  
  
Unknowingly falling into the same chair Aragorn had sat in before, the prince brought his left hand up to his face and began to vigorously rub his temples. Too many things had happened today and now to deal with looking for the ranger was too much. He needed to rest and just lay his troubles aside. Legolas was sure that wherever the ranger was that he was fairing just fine.  
  
Getting up from the chair, he walked over the doorway, but stopped suddenly when from the corner of his eye he saw something lying on the floor. Walking over to it, he saw that it was the same note Aragorn had showed him earlier but had never got the chance to read.  
  
Seeing that he had nothing else to do, he unfolded the note and began reading the note to himself. The last sentence looked as if it were written just recently because of the difference in the handwriting and in reading it made his heart clench.  
  
Your human friend is with me. I see that he won't live that long whilst in my hands, but I surely don't mind. If you care to see him again, come and find him and come alone.  
  
TBC..  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys liked this chapter! From now on I'll start posting responses to reviews at the end of each chapter. It's such a good idea *bangs head on desk* I wonder why I never thought of it before. Thank you: PokethePenguin, Iawen, Elwen, Elendil, Computer, Tc, Lauriena, WeasleyTwinsLover112, Nilbrethiliel, Grumpy, leggylover03, Thranduilion, Cestari, szhimine, daw the minstrel, and Jessie-Greenleaf. I just want to let you all know that I really appreciate your reviews. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Grumpy- I'm glad that you have liked the fic so far!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- LOL.hmmm.the suspense! (  
  
leggylover03- It took a while to write up Chapter 6 and another while for it to be beta'd. Sorry it took so long to update! ( *you've just got to love these happy faces*  
  
Thranduilion- I will update soon.lol.  
  
Cestari- I'm glad that you decided to read my fic. Now as to those questions..lol.I hope this chapter helped. Yup, you have to love Cassia's characters. *blushes* and nope, Arquen is not a pen name for Sio.although I wish I could write as good as her. Thank You for reviewing!  
  
szhimine- LOL.I hope your questions were answered in this chapter.and if they weren't.*looks around*.I'll be hiding behind my plot bunnies.(  
  
daw the minstrel- Yup, cliffhangers are inevitable. I'll try to name my chapters, but I am so bad at coming up with names.0_o. I'll try, really I will. It's a good idea, though. Glad you like!  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf- I'm sorry that it took a while to post chapter 6.*hides*.but it's here now. Hmm.you're probably right about something not being just right. This is my first fan-fic so I'm just developing my writing skills. I'm glad you liked it so far and thank you for reviewing.  
  
Thank you *all* for reviewing and I'll make sure to keep up with responding from now on.lol 


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

Chapter 7  
  
Aragorn awoke to a pounding headache as consciousness slowly came back to him. His muscles were sore and he felt as if a ten-pound rock lay on his head. He tried to keep silent, though, ignoring his pain in hopes to hear something that would betray the presence of another, yet heard nothing except the normal drone of the insects.  
  
Aragorn cautiously opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the darkness, and saw that he was alone and in the very depths of Mirkwood.  
  
'How is it that I always find myself in these predicaments?' Aragorn would have laughed, but he dared not make a sound.  
  
In the pit of his stomach, he knew there was something thoroughly wrong about this situation. His hands were not bound and his captor was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'It's a trap,' Aragorn thought, as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Blinding pain shot through his head at the exertion he was forcing upon his body; moving closer to the tree behind him he leaned back, using it as a support.  
  
He cursed himself as his head banged against the tree trunk, not improving the throbbing pain pulsating in his head. Bringing his hand to the back of his head he absently rubbed the spot where a large tender knot was forming.  
  
Hissing softly, the ranger brought his hand back down so that it rested on his thigh, the blood from his head staining his fingers and making them sticky.  
  
Sighing mentally, Aragorn opened his eyes once more into the overwhelming darkness. In his mind he knew he had two choices to consider. To make a run for it and pray to Illuvatar that he did not run into a trap, or wait for his captor to come back and torture him to his end. Both ways imposed a risk on his life.  
  
Making up his mind, he slowly got to his feet, his head wound threatening to throw him into unconsciousness once more. Eventually standing up straight he took off, slowly at first then faster, as adrenaline and fear spurred him on.  
  
The ranger had not the slightest clue to where he was headed. He had been running, or half stumbling and jogging, for barely three minutes yet the oppressive heat made beads of sweat form on his forehead. He wiped his sweat hurriedly on the sleeve of his tunic, not daring to slow down.  
  
Aragorn's breath came in short gulps as he continued running, forcing himself not to stop until he reached Mirkwood's gate. The morning light that was filtering through the trees as the sun rose into the sky made his sense of direction clear, and it was then that he knew he was going the wrong way. Instead of heading towards Mirkwood he unknowingly ran deeper into the forest.  
  
He quickly spun around, half-way hoping that his captor had not found out that he had already left, and turned to go the opposite direction. Just then an arrow flew through the air, missing him by mere inches and falling into the dirt a few feet behind him. It was too late.  
  
******  
  
Legolas growled in frustration as he flipped the note over, hoping to find anything else that would hint to where Aragorn's captor had taken him. Crumpling the paper, he threw it against the far wall, needing to vent his anger.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
The elven prince, startled, slowly turned recognizing the voice that spoke to him.  
  
"Turion told us you were going to meet us shortly. It's been nearly an hour." Raniean paused as he looked at the prince before him. The normally determined face of his friend was now etched with anger and fear. "What is wrong?"  
  
Looking down at the floor just behind Legolas, the warrior saw the crumpled note which he had seen the prince throw. He started towards it but was stopped as Legolas clasped his shoulder.  
  
"Who was attacked?"  
  
Raniean gazed intently at the prince before answering. "Well, my lord, it was not exactly an attack. One of the elflings has been reported missing." The elf guard looked at Legolas as he slowly lowered his hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn was also taken, surely by the same person." Legolas said grimly. "We must find them."  
  
******  
  
Aragorn ducked behind a tree, glancing around at his surroundings as he tried to find whoever was responsible for shooting the arrow.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" A bodiless voice spoke, echoing strangely throughout the forest.  
  
Aragorn's grey eyes flashed with anger as he stared about him. He was caught.again.  
  
Feeling the presence of someone behind him, he turned quickly to face his captor, not keen to be caught off guard. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his captor before his very eyes, blinking several times to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him.  
  
Before him stood an elf that resembled Legolas in nearly every possible way. His eyes, hair, and face, everything was identical.  
  
"Surprised?" His captor's lip curled disdainfully. "You will go back with me, or you can blame yourself for the murder of an elfling I have in captivity. It's amazing how easy it is to capture humans and elflings.almost too easy."  
  
It took a while for the ranger to overcome his initial shock, but it began to wear off as he heard that it was not only his own life that was at stake, but another's as well. Gazing intently at the elf before him, he hoped to see that it was just a lie, that no one else was in danger, but the elf hid his emotions very well.  
  
"You're bluffing," Aragorn said, his hands moving absently to the side where his sword would have been.  
  
The elf snickered, coldly. "You care to find out, or do you intend on fighting me?" His jet blue eyes pierced Aragorn's own, making the man turn away. "I thought so."  
  
******  
  
Legolas walked back to his room, Raniean following close behind. Picking up his weapons, he shouldered his quiver, sheathing two identical daggers and attaching them to his back. Flinging his bow over his head and under his shoulder he started off towards the door of his bedroom where his friend still stood.  
  
"Legolas, you must not leave without a plan. Whoever is out there is dangerous and will do anything to hurt you." The warrior paused, letting what he said set in before continuing. "I'm going with you."  
  
"Raniean, you must not go with me. I will not risk losing anymore people." Legolas looked to the floor, tears filling his eyes as he remembered Trelan. "No," the prince said resolutely, turning his gaze back to his friend's, "you will not go."  
  
The two of them stared at each other neither backing down. The elven prince couldn't help but admire the determination of his friend, and he knew no matter what he said that the warrior would follow him.  
  
"Very well, Raniean, we leave now," Legolas replied, turning to move around the warrior only to be stopped by his outstretched hand.  
  
"You should rest, my lord. You will need your strength and right now it looks as if you would fall over any minute. Trust me about this."  
  
Legolas found it hard to agree with Raniean; to just back down while Aragorn could be dying was inconceivable to him, yet his friend had a point. He was in no condition to fight if the need arose, which it most likely would.  
  
Sighing loudly he glared at his friend, his jet blue eyes catching on the warrior's only this time his eyes no longer showing anger and fear; only weariness.  
  
Watching his prince lay down his weapons and stroll over to his bed, Raniean made sure that Legolas would not make any early morning escapades.  
  
Satisfied that Legolas was resting well, the elven warrior turned around and walked back to his command to inform them of the prince's news. Hearing what had happened, many immediately agreed to join Raniean to help assist the prince in rescuing Strider and the elfling.  
  
"Very well," Raniean said, standing in front of the group of elves, "we will leave by mid-morning."  
  
******  
  
"Running from me," the elf said mockingly, shaking his head. "Stupid humans, they only learn the hard way."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, staring at the elf as he approached closer to him.  
  
"You are part of a plan, and if you run away the plan would not work. Maybe I should just cut off one of your legs. You won't live long anyway." The elf smiled insanely as he unsheathed Aragorn's stolen sword, licking his lips as he looked down at the ranger's legs. "Now which leg should it be?"  
  
Before Aragorn had the chance to react, his captor had him in a head lock with his sword raised threateningly in front of him.  
  
"This is going to be fun," the elf said menacingly. He saw the ranger's face turn a slight shade of purple and released his hold on the man's neck, not wanting to kill him just yet. He watched as Aragorn fell to his knees, clutching his throat as he gasped for air.  
  
After a few minutes, Aragorn's breathing returned to normal but now all he could register was the endless throbbing in his head. It was so loud that he unknowingly covered his ears as if to block out the sound of the endless pounding.  
  
The Silvan elf raised an eyebrow, thoroughly amused with the human's actions. Re-sheathing the man's sword he kicked the ranger, grinning when the man fell to his side clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
Laughing maniacally, the elf leaned over and grabbed the front of the man's tunic pulling him upwards. The pain in the ranger's eyes pleased the elf more than he could imagine, but his thirst for pain was not thoroughly quenched. Thrusting Aragorn against a tree, he watched as the man fell to the ground, not to rise again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** A/N: Thanks again Cathy for beta'ing and to those of you who helped me with this chapter!!  
  
*g*.so.like the cliffie? ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Iawen Londea- If you thought chapter 6 had an intense ending.what do you think about this one.^_^  
  
Cestari- Evil forest guy.*snort* Hey you just gave me a major plot bunny (Balrogs, rope, and Elven Kings ^_^) I'm glad you're back, and well, the elf..*cough*.you'll see.  
  
Jazmine- I'm very happy you like my fic. Again, it's my first attempt and I'm very happy on how it's progressing. (  
  
LegolasLover2003- I try to update as fast as I can. I haven't exactly written my whole fic, I'm going chapter by chapter so you all must bear with me.hehe. *runs and hides* Sorry about the whole computer crashing and site overload thing. Let's just hope it'll stop doing that.hehe  
  
AbbiCat14- *Slaps head* So many questions!! ( Let's just hope I answered a few of them in this chapter so you don't go totally insane.  
  
szhismine- No!!! Don't shoot the plot bunnies!!! *sniff* Well, I must say, in a way you did help me. Now I can focus on this fic and not on making other ones.hehe.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- Lol, you're right about the headache... (  
  
Twisted Fool- Hey Twisted. I'm glad you reviewed my fic. Hope-boy.*snort*  
  
Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Evil

A/N: This might be AU. I wrote that Legolas's room has a window, *sigh* I know, I know.I just thought I'd let you all know. I'm still uncertain if this fact is true or not, but I'm keeping with what I wrote ^_~.  
  
Another thing is that I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I had extreme writer's block. _ I think I'm back to normal now ^_^  
  
Thank you Elendil for beta'ing it and everyone one of my chat buddies (you know who you are ^_^) for helping me with ideas and such. *hugs everyone*  
  
Now on with the fic!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Raniean patiently waited until all the soldier's had dispersed to their proper quarters before proceeding back towards the palace. Taking one last glance at the night sky, he determined that he had a few more hours until the sun would rise; plenty of time to do something time had prevented him from doing.  
  
He clambered up two flights of stairs and down a hall until he hesitantly stopped at a particular room. Slowly entering, the silvan elf observed that there were no healers present; only the three bodies of the wounded elven warrior's occupied the room. Breathing in deeply, Raniean stepped closer to the bed where his long-time friend lay.  
  
The cuts and bruises that had once marred Trelan's face were now healing, leaving only deathly pale skin in its wake. His eyes were tightly shut, revealing the rough battle his friend was fighting so that he could live. It was a battle that he was losing.  
  
All Raniean could hear was the short, labored breathing of the smaller elf, betraying the fact that the elf was indeed alive. Tears began welling into his eyes and yet they would not spill over; his anger was slowly consuming his grief.  
  
Kneeling down, he placed his right hand onto Trelan's shoulder and began speaking softly. "Trelan, I will avenge you and all that have been hurt. You have a strong will, mellon nin, and I know you can fight this." Raniean paused as he felt another presence enter the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that it was a healer and his time with Trelan was over.  
  
He gracefully stood up, his hand still placed on Trelan's shoulder, and leaned over to kiss the elf's forehead. Whispering a short prayer, Raniean gave one last look at Trelan before moving to exit the room. He was stopped as an anxious looking elf-maiden entered the room, stopping in front of Raniean.  
  
"What is the matter?" Raniean asked calmly.  
  
"Well, it's just that," the elf maiden paused, trying to figure out what she would say. "Have you seen the prince lately?"  
  
The silvan elf nodded his head, "Yes, he is in his room. Why do you ask?"  
  
The elf-maiden stared at him, her eyes questioning what he had said. "How long has it been since you've seen him? I have just come back from his room. He is no longer there."  
  
Raniean's eyes widened at the news. Without a farewell, he exited the room and bolted to Legolas' room although he already knew that the elven prince had left without him.  
  
*******  
  
The elf stared at the unconscious man lying on the ground. It was a shame that men could not endure as much pain as the elves could. Walking over to Aragorn, he easily shouldered the man and headed back to his camp. He needed to check on the elfling, but he knew that he had plenty of time. The elfling was not going anywhere.  
  
The day had not been a long one. As quickly as the sun had risen, it set leaving the world covered in darkness. That night was the start of a new moon and the light of the stars shined unnaturally bright.  
  
The elf shook his head in disgust. He despised the stars. He hated the light and ignored happiness. His past had left him with nothing to care about, until now.  
  
Upon entering the camp, he threw Aragorn off his shoulder and onto the hard ground below. Smiling, he walked over to the elfling that was tied around the base of a tree; a gag was placed in his mouth to muffle the sounds of his screams. The elfling stared hard at the elf before him, not wanting to show fear.  
  
"Don't worry little elf, your purpose of being here is almost fulfilled and you needn't be tied to this tree for very long," the elf said, his lips parting into a menacing smile.  
  
The elfling tried to calm the panic that was visible on his face, but it was no use. Fear arose from deep inside his heart and the elfling became confused. It felt as if there was another presence in the camp, an evil presence, yet the elf standing before him did not seem to acknowledge it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the elfling tried to calm the pounding of his heart. Squinting his blue eyes tightly shut the elfling leaned his head back against the tree and tried to sort out what the elf had told him. If he were no longer needed. The elfling felt warm tears flow down his cheeks as he remembered his family and friends he would most likely never see again.  
  
*~.~*  
  
From the canopy of trees above, eyes observed the elf below as he quietly came into the camp and not so carefully thrown the man to the ground. The eyes continued to follow the elf's movements around the camp. "You should be more careful with those which you hold captive," a voice growled from above.  
  
The elf quickly turned his gaze from the elfling to the surrounding darkness. He recognized the voice that had spoken. Swiftly, he placed his right hand onto his left shoulder and bowed low onto one knee. "I'm sorry, my lord."  
  
The being that approached the kneeling elf was clad in a long black cloak; his hood pulled low, covering his features. He was a harbinger of fear to all who knew him and even worse to those who did not. His aura is that of darkness and it wrapped about him like a protective shield.  
  
The kneeling elf looked up to see his master approaching him. The elf was surprised that he had not felt the presence of another in his camp; then again him and his master had created a bond that not even fear could break.  
  
*His master was an elf; he was twisted with cruelty and malice that he no longer resembled an elf in appearance, but compared in physical strength. He despised the race of elves and men alike, for what they had done many millennia ago, yet he would never would kill a man for it was their weakness that allowed evil to endure.  
  
It was by chance that he came upon the one elf kneeling before him. Normally he would have killed any elves that crossed his path, but he knew the first time he had found the elf, that together they could accomplish many things. Countless years passed and the elf still served him loyally. When he learned that Mirkwood was weakening, he began developing and idea that would finish the Mirkwood elves off, once and for all.  
  
"Is all going by plan?" he asked slowly, his voice deep and raspy.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I'm sure that with the prince's best friend as our captive, he will do anything to get him back. As for the elfling," the elf said sternly, "he will serve to bring many of Mirkwood's soldier's looking for him.leaving it easier for you to reach the king. I must admit that I did not expect you so early in our plans; they have only just begun to take motion."  
  
"I didn't expect to be here either, Mornince, but we work with the time we have. Stand up." The elf lord smiled. "I must say you've been busy." His eyes roamed the camp, catching a glimpse of the frightened elfling tied at the base of a tree before landing onto Aragorn's unconscious form.  
  
Mornince followed his lord's gaze. "Would you like me to kill him? The prince is still coming after him. He will just be a burden to us both."  
  
"No," the dark elf said smiling, "he could be of some use to us after all this is over. You can kill the elfling."  
  
******  
  
Legolas felt Raniean's presence leave the room just minutes after he had laid down on his bed. Breathing in deeply, the prince knew he didn't have long before his friend would come back to check on him.  
  
The elf rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he quickly jumped out his bed; quickly strapping his daggers to his quiver before slinging that and his bow over his shoulder. Racing over to the window, he peered out into the darkness searching for a means of escaping his window. Spotting a tree branch dangling not to far from his window, he positioned himself for a leap when his keen hearing caught on a small noise from below.  
  
A few feet beneath his window stood two sentinels, hidden by the shadows. They were most likely sent there from his father to keep him from his escaping. Grabbing the edge of the window in frustration, he began thinking about his options. If he jumped now he would chance being caught by the guards and waste the little time he had.  
  
Sighing deeply Legolas paced the floor of his room, trying to think of another way of escaping without being caught. Stopping abruptly, the elf turned his head absently to the left corner of his room and a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
He had forgotten that his room held a secret passageway to the gardens below. Legolas knew that there were probably guards positioned there as well, but he had no other choice.  
  
Suddenly a thought formed in his mind. Parting the door slowly, the elf prince cautiously edged his way into the guest room where Aragorn's things still lay unpacked on the bed. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he rummaged through the ranger's clothing; one thought flashing through his mind. What if Aragorn were already dead?  
  
Legolas dismissed the thought quickly. I will find you Estel. Pulling out a worn cloak that Legolas remembered Aragorn wearing many times before, he quickly pulled it on over his own clothes, making sure that everything was concealed by the darkness of the fabric. Tying his silky golden hair back away from his face, he pulled the hood up over his head.  
  
Making his way over to the hidden door in his room, his hand automatically found the skillfully hidden lever and pushed it. The door squeaked open loudly making Legolas pause. Satisfied no one heard, he continued his way slowly down the passageway, closing the door behind him.  
  
In an instant he was submerged in darkness. The torches that lined the wall on either side were not lighted, and Legolas dared not light one. The air was humid and he felt a deep sense of claustrophobia rise from the pit of his stomach.  
  
The elf tried to make his going faster, groping the walls with his hands to get a better sense of direction and every now and the reaching in front of him for any chance of reaching the exit.  
  
His heart fell as he heard something in the tunnel. Instinctively pressing himself against the wall he tried to concentration on any motion. A few seconds later, Legolas heard footsteps approaching him from ahead.  
  
The guards must have been positioned inside the tunnel and not outside, Legolas thought. He should have known that his father would not have taking any chances.  
  
Quickly retracing his steps, he quickly jogged back the way he came, keeping as silent as possible. The prince heard the footsteps behind him raise a pace and soon enough Legolas was running; the wind making Aragorn's hood fall off his head, exposing his white golden hair and the light that naturally emanated from his body.  
  
He heard shouts from the guard that was following him, telling the prince to stop, but Legolas did not heed them.  
  
From ahead he heard the loud squeak of a door opening and his heart sank even lower. The tunnel only connected one place to another. Legolas soon saw the shinning armor the guards wore heading straight towards him. It was useless. He was trapped by the elves he was trying his hardest to avoid.  
  
******  
  
"Elladan."  
  
"What 'Ro," Elladan answered. His back faced the fire in the middle of their camp as he lay on his bedroll trying to gather some rest.  
  
"I told you so," his twin answered teasingly.  
  
"Go to sleep Elrohir," Elladan replied irritated.  
  
"What brother, can you not admit I was right-"  
  
"-for once." Elladan interjected, ".and you cheated so I wouldn't exactly say you were right about anything."  
  
Elrohir stared at his brother with an amused expression. His back was against a tree and he chuckled as he saw his brother turn and fix him with a glare. "'Dan, I clearly remember you taking my bet."  
  
"I was sleeping for Valar's sake, Ro'!"  
  
"A ha! So you were sleeping! I thought you told me you were resting your eyes-"  
  
"-along with how many other things?!?! It is normal to sleep talk. Plus, brother, we both knew Estel would not come back in a fortnight." Elladan tried to make his brother see reason but of course Elrohir take nothing of it. Annoying Elladan was just too much fun to pass up.  
  
It had been a week since the two half-elves left Rivendell on their thousandth mission to recover Aragorn from Mirkwood. It was not unusual for their human brother to overstay his visits and it was even less unusual for the twins to be sent after him.  
  
Elrond always worried about his human son and his adventures. He always tried to let Aragorn make his own choices and he trusts that his human son would come back to him soon, but he couldn't seem to calm the worry that filled his heart. Sending his two twin sons, he knew, was wrong of him but there was not other way he could subdue his concern. The elf lord sent them with his blessings to come home with Aragorn soon.  
  
"Enlighten me Elrohir what exactly were the stakes that we supposedly agreed to?" Elladan asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Elrohir smiled evilly in return and deep down in Elladan's mind, he knew that he was in for it.  
  
*********** To the reviewers:  
  
Jack Sparrow- I just have to tell you that I love your nickname. I'm glad you like my fic so far and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. ^_^  
  
Iawen Londea- *covers ears* Wow, I think you busted an eardrum :P I have a feeling that you like Estel torture.^_^.and as for the killing.we'll see.  
  
Anonymous- ^_^ Still know what this thing might be or did I totally twist everything around? I'm sorry about the cliffies and taking so long to update.*hides behind the returning plot bunnies*  
  
Daw the minstrel- Legolas to the rescue.lol, not anymore!! *evil laugh* Oh, and as for your question about what could have affected the Elven King.hehehe.we'll see. ^_^  
  
Nilbrethiliel- *kicks ff.net along with you8 Sorry about the 9 lost reviews.*snort* Your review made me laugh so hard. *continues laughing* I'm glad you didn't give up on reviewing! Thank you.  
  
Sara Fletcher- I'm happy you like it so far. We'll see how long it takes me to update my next chapter.  
  
Jessi-Greenleaf- I see that ff.net is very evil when it comes to reviews. Your review really inspired me. I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter because it sure took a lot of time to write.  
  
Shandrial- So many things this new evil could be! I do hope it's devious enough. ^_^  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing!! All these reviews mean a lot to me and they really helped me in overcoming my writer's block. I must add one thing.this evil is NOT Sauron. Just thought I'd let you all know. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Attempt

A/N: WOOO HOOOO!!!! Everyone jump and yell for joy!! Arquen finally updated!!  
  
Beta Helpers: I want to thank Eleni for beta'ing the first part and Tux for beta'ing my whole chapter after a few changes in the first part. *hugs*  
  
*sigh* I'm really sorry for taking so long. Schoolwork has been very overwhelming and I'm just happy that I was able to write something. I know this chapter is short, but I'm hoping to have chapter 10 written in the next few weeks and longer than this one. Anyway, enough babbling at the moment. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: A Second Attempt  
  
Eerie shadows played across the secluded campsite where Aragorn and the elfling were being held captive under the evil care of Mornince. Bright flashes of light crisscrossed the dawning sky as a low rumble of thunder warned of an oncoming storm.  
  
Mornince looked up from where he sat on the ground. He had been inspecting the arrows he had stolen from the human a few days ago. It was almost surprising to find that the man's arrows were so meticulously prepared and that none of them had any imperfections. Bored, he tossed the arrow back into its quiver and gracefully stood up.  
  
The storm was gaining on their encampment every minute and Mornince decided to make one last check on his captives before settling down until the storm was over. Walking over to the younger elf still tied to the base of a tree, he found that the elfling would no longer look at him. His blond hair fell over his face, covering his facial features from Mornince's view. Grabbing onto a loose end of the rope binding the elfling to the tree, he tightened it unnecessarily making the elfling gasp in pain from his already bruised chest.  
  
Satisfied, Mornince couldn't help the smile that creased his lips as he reached over to ruffle the elfling's hair only to have the younger elf move away from his touch. It was readily apparent that the elfling had already lost all hope.  
  
"Don't worry young one," Mornince said in an ominous tone. Bending over, he moved the elfling's hair behind his ears to find that he was staring into a tear stained face. The younger elf tried to avert his gaze, but the older elf would give him no such option. Grabbing the elf's chin, he forced the elfling to look at him. "You will not have to despair much longer."  
  
Letting go of the elflings face, the elf stood up once more and searched the camp for an area less affected by the rain that was now trickling relentlessly through the thick canopy of trees above. Another flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder made the elf look instinctively at Aragorn's prone body lying face down on the ground, where a small puddle was forming a ring about the man's head.  
  
Mornince relished the idea of leaving the human there to drown, but he angrily dismissed the idea. He knew that anything that happened to the man while under his watch would only result in his punishment. A shudder shook the elf's shoulder's as he remembered a long time ago the pain he was put through after his master found out he had killed five men needlessly. He was young then and he had learned how to restrain his emotions.  
  
Unwillingly, he walked over to the ranger. Instantly he felt the constant drops of rain falling onto his clothes and into his face. Shaking his head at the sorry site of the human before him, he couldn't help it when his hand rubbed absently against the dagger dangling from his belt.  
  
'It would be much better if we disposed of the human now.'  
  
Groaning inwardly, he bent over the wounded ranger and grabbed a handful of Aragorn's dirtied tunic, lifting the man's shoulder's partly off the ground. Securing his footing, Mornince began pulling the man effortlessly, intending to move Aragorn to a drier place in the campsite.  
  
A soft moan escaped Aragorn's lips, making Mornince stop in his tracks. By now, he was thoroughly drenched in water, but he didn't notice it much as he watched the human slowly regain consciousness and open his eyes. Purposely, Mornince released the man's tunic so that Aragorn fell onto the muddy ground with a soft thud.  
  
The ranger barely registered being dropped. His mind reeled with a blind fury that sent white and yellow spots flashing before his eyes. Another moan escaped his lips unheeded as he tried to calm the agony that was coursing through his being. Squeezing his eyes shut against the pain he curled into a tight ball, hoping to find a temporary relief from the suffering.  
  
Mornince let his amused gaze follow the ranger's movements having no intention in mind of helping the man out. Crossing his arms across his chest, he waited patiently for the human to notice that he was not alone.  
  
A few minutes later, the hurt began to subside and Aragorn slowly unfurled himself from the tight ball he had positioned himself in. Opening his eyes, the ranger was able, for the first time, to take in his surroundings. He felt as if he was missing an important clue. The ranger could not remember where he was or why he was in so much pain.  
  
A peculiar feeling that he was not alone arose in the pit of Aragorn's stomach. Turning around, his grey eyes caught onto familiar jet blue eyes.  
  
"You're finally awake," a malicious voice said to him from above.  
  
Cringing slightly from the voice, Aragorn's gaze hardened as memory hit him in an instant.  
  
'So it was not a dream. Ai Elbereth.'  
  
******  
  
Legolas struggled with all of his might against the strong hold the two soldier's had on him. With his arms firmly pinned behind his back and possibly more soldier's on their way, the Mirkwood prince knew that his chances of escape were not good odds.  
  
"Legolas, my lord, calm down," an elf to Legolas's left said under his breath. Turning his head as much as he could, Legolas tried to catch a glimpse of the soldier who had spoken to him.  
  
"Saelmin-" the prince said softly, but his sentence was cut off as three more elves approached them.  
  
"You will be taken to face your father, King Thranduil," Lamariiel said crisply before nodding to the two soldier's that still held a sturdy grip on Legolas' arms. "Saelmin, Carchian, you will escort him to the king." Glancing sideways at the two soldiers' on either side of him, the warrior turned around and motioned for the two others to follow, leaving Saelmin, Carchian and an annoyed elf prince staring at their retreating backs.  
  
Legolas' gaze hardened as he was roughly pushed forward by the elf on his right.  
  
"Carchian," Saelmin said with a bit of anger tinting his voice, "that was not necessary."  
  
Carchian glared at the older warrior and turned back to the task at hand. Saelmin shook his head as he continued, "You may go Carchian. I can handle this. Go and tell Lamariiel that two soldier's are not necessary for escorting the prince." The other soldier looked as if he was about to argue, but Saelmin raised his hand to stop further questions. Reluctantly Carchian released his grip on Legolas' arm, knowing that he should always obey the higher in command. Raising an eyebrow at Saelmin, the soldier slowly retreated.  
  
Saelmin watched as Carchian walked through the still open door. Sighing to himself, he turned toward Legolas. "I know what you are doing, my lord, and we need to hurry. It won't be long until Lamariiel finds out what I have done."  
  
"I cannot let you do this-" Legolas began.  
  
"Understand, then, that I'm doing it for you, for King Thranduil and for Mirkwood." Saelmin returned Legolas' hard gaze and gave a small smile to the prince for comfort. "Come we haven't much time. I have an idea," Saelmin said as he stared at Legolas's unusual outfit.  
  
The prince's eyes sparkled with amazement and curiosity as the warrior before him began unbuttoning his tunic.  
  
"Saelmin, what are you doing?" Legolas asked incredulously, absentmindedly looking towards the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
"I'm giving you more time. Hurry Legolas, switch clothes with me," Saelmin said as he handed his uniform tunic over to the prince.  
  
"Saelmin, I cannot let you do this," Legolas replied, shaking his head.  
  
"You have no other choice. You must save Strider, and the elfling that is out there somewhere." Saelmin leveled Legolas with a stare.  
  
Hesitantly, Legolas began pulling off Aragorn's cloak and his tunic in exchange for the soldier's uniform. "Hannon lle, mellon nin."  
  
"You are welcome, my lord," Saelmin replied as he watched Legolas suddenly transform from a prince into a soldier. "Promise me, Legolas, that you'll come back."  
  
Legolas didn't understand what the soldier had meant, but he clasped his friend's shoulder in thanks. "I will, mellon Nin."  
  
Saelmin nodded as he pulled Aragorn's cloak over his head. Walking down the tunnel toward the garden, with Legolas following a few feet behind, Saelmin silently opened the door. In an instant a fresh breeze entered the tunnel, and the smell of rain lingered even after the soldier closed the door.  
  
"A storm is headed our way," Saelmin said quietly over his shoulder. "A guard is stationed to the left."  
  
Nodding his head Legolas spoke softly to his friend, "Be careful."  
  
Saelmin smiled reassuringly as he opened the door once more and raced out into the storm. A few seconds later, a shout was heard above the wind, from the left and then the distant sound of running.  
  
'So it begins once more..'  
  
****************  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Jack Sparrow1- *stays silent and waits for inevitable* I know I made you wait too long for an update, but I'm glad you like the last chapter. I'm hoping Legolas and Aragorn will meet again soon.keyword: hoping ^_^ *smiles evilly*  
  
Anonymous- I have to thank you for telling me to hurry up.^_^.yeah, schoolwork is killer and I would have never found a way to update, but I did thanks to you and many other reviewers. I'm happy you liked chapter 8 and I promise not to take as long to update. Rhonda- *blushes* Thank you Rhonda!! I know you were another one who helped me write my chapter faster. ^_^ Aragorn pain will come up sometime..soon maybe.~_^. Sorry again that it took so long to update. *hides*  
  
Pernauriel- I'm glad you like my fic! ^_^  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood- I'm also happy that you like my fic!! This is a first attempt and I've learned that it's easier to write during the summer than during school.*mumbles about summers being too short* 


End file.
